


Celebrate

by Aye_Blackcrow



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (a bit), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cock Worship, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:21:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28229796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aye_Blackcrow/pseuds/Aye_Blackcrow
Summary: After finally winning the match against Shiratorizawa, Suga decides to celebrate and show Daichi how much he appreciates his captain.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	1. Take care of you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is not my first language, so if you find any mistakes, please let me know :3
> 
> Hope you enjoy it! <3
> 
> You can find this fic on WattPad [here](https://www.wattpad.com/1000597560-celebrate-take-care-of-you)

Suga was brooding inside. He loved volleyball, but nothing in life is perfect, and if the player had to mention a drawback of being a player, it would be that, during a tournament, you live only for the tournament. You can’t do anything else outside of it. You don’t go out with your friends; you don’t study (here and then there’s some time left at night, but after a whole day of matches, you can’t concentrate enough), and no dating/making out/sex as well.

Since Daichi got hurt during the match against Wakunan, Suga wanted to take care of him. When the captain came back from the infirmary, he got excited and went to talk to him immediately — he had to give him some little punches, otherwise, he would hug him and not let go. However, as the hours went by — since the break during games, the semi-final, until they got back to school — Suga became more and more bothered every time he saw the bruised face. Daichi won that by trying to save the team, it wasn’t fair that he got to suffer alone.

But tomorrow was the awaited final against Shiratorizawa, and both of them needed to save all energy they got. Suga would have to wait a little more.

Tears and more tears. They won. After all that effort, after three years of hearing they were the _“flightless crows”_ , Suga, Daichi and Asahi were finally going to Nationals. They spend the last few months training for this, but even so, it took a while for them to assimilate all those overwhelming emotions they felt that day.

Once they got back to school, it was time to go home. Asahi had already parted ways with them, but Daichi and Suga remained silent. They were still trying to process everything that happened that day, so they just held hands quietly.

“So, Daichi… do you something planned for tomorrow?” Suga asked once they were in front of his house.

“Rest” the brunette answered immediately, not even needing to think about it.

“Haha, we need some, don’t we? But, you know, my parents are going to travel tomorrow. Their wedding anniversary was on Wednesday, but they chose to wait for the weekend. They leave in the evening.” Suga stepped forward, almost touching their bodies. “I thought that you could come by at night so that we could… celebrate our victory. What do you say, _captain?_ ”

With that last word, Daichi understood all of Suga’s intentions.

“I know you must be tired, and maybe just one day is not even enough to recover completely, but…” he placed one hand on the captain’s bruised cheek “Daichi, you fought so hard, you played so well… Let me take care of you.” He finished with a peck there.

Daichi sighed, relieved. There was Suga, spoiling him as always. There was no way that he wouldn’t be in love with the blonde. Looping an arm over his waist and giving him a long chaste kiss, he smiled. “I’m going to be damaged if you keep spoiling me like this.”

“That’s the purpose, silly.” Suga gave him a quick kiss at the top of his nose. “I’ll tell you later which time you can come by. See ya!”

“See ya, babe.”

“So, does it still hurt?” Suga asked when he opened the door to Daichi.

“Not at all. It does a little when I chew and if sleep on this side.”

“And if I give it a kiss?”

“A kiss is okay. Now, if you try to take a piece out of me, that’s another story.”

“ _Me?_ ” he asked in a fake disbelief “Trying to bite a piece out of you? Never!”

“Do you want me to get a list of all the moments you’ve already tried?”

“Don’t be a mood killer, Daichi.”

The brunette entered the house and they went to watch a movie in the living room. The captain laid down in the couch, his head in Koushi’s lap. Daichi slept like a rock the night before and hadn’t done any workout today — only stretching —, but the blonde’s strokes on his hair were so good he was almost sleeping again. He had such magical fingers — perhaps that’s why he was a setter — that one day, Daichi got a headache but there was no medicine, and Suga managed to alleviate it just by caressing his scalp.

The ash-blonde wasn’t even paying attention to the movie anymore. His eyes were totally focused on the face in his lap. He always knew he could spend hours admiring Daichi’s beauty, but today it was a bit different. He had a total and clean view of the bruised cheek, which made him think back to all their high school path. They were still young, boys. Not _men_ per se, but when watching the captain Daichi became, Suga couldn’t stop himself from thinking that he was, indeed, a real man. Every time he thought about it, he felt a mix of pride and happiness. Happiness for being able to call that man his boyfriend.

“If you stare at me like this for one more second, it’ll open a hole in my cheek.” The brunette said, but it was evident that he wasn’t bothered at all.

“Sorry. I was just thinking about everything we went through and... how you became an amazing captain.”

“Please, Koushi, let’s leave the emotional talk for graduation day.”

“Why? Are you going to cry, Sawamura?”

“Do you have a problem with that, Sugawara?”

“I’ve never met someone who could be a hell of a captain and a crying baby at the same time.” He said while poking Daichi’s nose.

“You spoil me every five seconds, how do you expect me not to be a baby?” the brunette pouted, making the other laugh. They turned their attention to the movie once again.

Later, both boys found themselves making out in Suga’s bed. Nothing too sexual whatsoever. They only exchanged rooms to have more space. They spend the last few days together, but there were such tense moments — _“for better, for worse”_ after all —, that it was good to relax while enjoying the other’s lips. They were laying on their sides facing each other. Daichi’s fingers were roaming on Koushi’s back, squeezing a bit when getting near his waist. On the other hand, the ash-blonde had his mind on messing the brunette’s hair.

Even though it was nothing too intense, they remained like this for so long that their lips were starting to swell a bit. They pulled away, Suga tracing his finger on his boyfriend's harmed cheek. “Once this heals, I’m gonna shower you with kisses.”

“More?” Daichi asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Don’t you like my kisses?” he pouted.

“I love them.”

“Then let me kiss you more.” He got closer again, but instead of aiming at Daichi’s mouth, he went to kiss his jaw, trailing down the brunette’s neck with his lips. When he got to the collar of his shirt, he looked up, asking for permission. The captain answered by raising his arms, and Suga pulled the shirt off. Daichi was now with his back on the mattress, his naked chest being kissed by the boyfriend on top of him.

The captain never had problems regarding his body. He liked the built that volleyball provided him. When the couple began heating things up, Daichi got a bit embarrassed. Koushi was never shy, always telling him how hot he was; how much did he want to lick those abs and those thighs… Not to mention when he described — with details — how he wanted to ride him hard; or how he wanted the brunette to fuck him like there was no tomorrow. After a while, however, he got used to it. Suga didn’t say those things to be sexy, it was clear that the older boy simply felt comfortable while expressing his desires, so Daichi would also be while hearing them.

Either way, there was one thing time didn’t manage to fix. The embarrassment he felt while being kissed like this: slowly and passionate. It was clearly a physically intimate act, but there was so, so much love involved that Daichi would ask himself if he really deserved to be treated that way. Suga would trail his lips all over his body, making him feel like a Greek god being worshipped.

Before being a couple, they were best friends. That was something that made their relationship work so well. Even though they weren’t childhood best friends, they quickly got along when they met in their first year. They understood each other well enough, to the point where one could not hide something from the other. That’s why when Suga asked _“let me take care of you”_ Daichi knew it was a cute way of saying _“get your ass over there and let me handle things today”_. The brunette wasn’t stupid enough to deny him. Also, he kind of enjoyed being spoiled (what? at the end of the day, he was still human).

The only problem was that that assumption wasn’t entirely correct. Suga would take care of Daichi, thank you very much, but not on the lovey-dovey way. The brunette seemed to forget that Sugawara Koushi could be an angel as much as a little devil. And that was the captain’s mistake.

Suga went down Daichi’s abs, kissing and licking those delicious six-pack. He got to the belly button, smiling at the dark hair trail leading to his happiness. Cliché? Totally, but the ash-blonde couldn’t resist finding that little path extremely sexy. After all, it was the absolute truth: Daichi’s dick had already given him a _lot_ of _very_ happy moments.

He opened his pants, taking them off with no rush. He left the boxers on, avoiding it. Since Daichi was still quiet, he was probably still thinking that Suga would be nice today. Poor him.

He kissed those wonderful thighs, having to restrain himself from biting them. If he did it, he would lose himself there — because once Suga started the _assault_ on Daichi’s thighs, he would only stop with the brunette throbbing, practically coming with even have his cock stimulated — and that wasn’t today’s mission.

He went up a bit, coming back to his boxers. The bulge there already made it very clear that Daichi was extremely hard. He looked at him, asking silently to be watched — another good point of their relationship: they could understand each other during sex without having to exchange words. Daichi nodded and that was all the confirmation Suga needed to start his _show._

He nuzzled the outline of Daichi’s cock through the fabric, then turning his head to the side and rubbing his cheek there. Suga usually did it in his chest, and the taller boy would say he looked like a cat. But the captain could swear he felt his soul leaving his body while watching his boyfriend repeating the same thing on his _dick_ — fuck that his boxers were still on, it was sexy either way.

Suga could feel the heat of the flesh even through the fabric, and he would be lying if he said that it didn’t leave his mouth watering (even more). He looked at Daichi, checking his state. He was clearly shocked by his action, but was also noticeably happy — and, even if that wasn’t visible through his face, all Koushi had to do was look at the dark spot appearing on those briefs.

Finally, he took off those boxers, trying not to droll at the sight of that erection jumping out of the fabric. Suga loved to suck Daichi, that wasn’t a secret. Even if for a brief moment, the setter would always try to get his mouth on that delicious dick. He gave the brunette his best grin, receiving a sigh as an answer.

Honestly, the captain was a bit worried. That grin belongs to Koushi’s devilish side, the side that teased him till he was _dripping_ , begging for him to do something and let him come. What he said earlier really made him believe Suga would be nice, but his actions were bending to the other side of the line. Whatever were the blonde’s actions, Daichi knew he didn’t have enough of a heart to handle what was coming.

Suga usually started his blowjobs by holding him and licking from base to tip. There, he would either suck the read or circle it with his tongue. Now, however, it was time for his best performance. With both hands holding the brunette’s hips, he lowered his face a bit and licked the length without touching it. Then, he repeated the gesture on the sides — his tongue couldn’t cover that much area without the help of a hand, but that was okay. In a few minutes, the wet muscle would have touched _all_ of Daichi’s dick.

“Fuck, Suga…” he mumbled. Daichi was in disbelief. He always found it a bit childish when people compared the male genitalia with a popsicle. Okay, it was kind of similar, but there’s a limit for everything. He didn’t understand how some people would see someone sucking a lollipop — or even eating a banana — and would immediately think as if it was a dick. For God’s sake! Human body is human body. Food is food.

However, Suga kept licking him. Now, he was already holding him with a hand, changing the angle of his head to make sure every inch of that hot length would receive his tongue’s love. And how, _how_ was it possible for him to keep such an impartial expression while licking his dick non-stop? It wasn’t the innocent façade that Koushi loved to put up when sucking him. It was a normal expression, from daily life. A bit concentrated, to be more precise, like when he was cooking or doing his homework. Definitely _not_ the expression to have when _smearing_ _your boyfriend’s dick with your own saliva._

It wasn’t teasing. It wasn’t a light touch of the tongue only to create an expectation for the following blowjob. Suga was applying pressure in each lick, with special effort when licking a stripe over a big vein. It was clearly different from being sucked ‘cause there wasn’t the tightness of the other’s mouth, but that didn’t lessen the pleasure Daichi was feeling. Actually, he didn’t even realise the tiny moans he was already letting out.

When the head started to release a bit of pre-cum, Suga aimed for that area. He kept his lips closed, rubbing there and staining them with the liquid. There wasn’t too much, but there was enough to notice it and to contrast with the bright red of his lips, giving it a little glow. _“Thank God he doesn’t wear makeup, or I would never be able to see him with gloss without having inappropriate thoughts”_ Daichi realised.

The hand holding the base went up a bit, pulling the length towards himself while he opened his mouth. For a second Daichi thought he would _finally_ be sucked — not that the current stimulation was bad, on the contrary. The brunette simply enjoyed being welcomed inside that delicious mouth. But Suga had more surprises planned than the captain was counting on.

The head went through the setter’s lips, but instead of going forward, Suga brushed it on the inside of his cheek. Daichi had already seen it on porn videos and always found it a bit… vulgar. Having second thoughts, it was probably because the people in the video were strangers to him. It wasn’t his _own dick_ being rubbed on _his boyfriend’s_ inside cheek. Koushi closed his eyes for a second, giving an extremely pleased moan — like when you taste a really good sweetie —, his expression of pure delight.

He opened his mouth the best he could, rubbing the head there with passion, making a bulge appear on the outside of the cheek. The feeling was foreign and so, so good. At the same time, Daichi couldn’t stop thinking that it was such an intimate feeling. After all, Koushi was letting him feel the texture and the softness of another of his inside walls. The captain felt honoured.

One of the reasons behind Suga being a shameless bastard inside four walls was the fact that he felt comfortable with Daichi. And the captain always appreciated that. Well, it was nothing more than his duty as a good boyfriend, but he couldn’t avoid the satisfaction while having the blonde feeling at home by his side. However, this didn’t stop him from being breathless here and then, when Koushi happened to be particularly audacious.

Which was what happened next, when Suga started rubbing his face there once again, but without the fabric on the way. His face was a mess. With every contact with the hard length, his cheeks glowed more, a mix of saliva and pre-cum. And Koushi _wouldn’t stop_ , completely committed to rub on that dick until he was covered in Daichi’s scent.

“Koushi, by the love of God, I’m gonna have a heart attack if you keep on doing this…”

Suga looked at him but didn’t say a thing. He pulled his face back a little bit, letting his hand take care of the strokes. Daichi was so _hard_ and so _wet,_ just the way Koushi liked. His hand went up and down, squeezing it and feeling it throb between his fingers. It was obvious that the brunette was near his climax. Suga’s show was approaching the _gran finale_.

“Cum for me, Daichi.” He asked, and Daichi obliged a few seconds later.

What happened was amazing. All the other times when Suga made Daichi cum with a blowjob, he always swallowed. He had already made it clear that he liked it that day, and the brunette found it extremely sexy, so he didn’t complain. And, well, it was obvious that the setter was acting different today, but the brunette knew how _much_ the other liked to have his captain inside his mouth, releasing his pleasure. So, when Daichi came and Koushi simply closed his eyes, allowing his face to be painted by the white liquid, the captain could no longer discern dream from reality.

Like, he always tried to be a good person. A good son for his parents, a good captain for his team, a good friend for his mates. But did he really deserve someone like Koushi? Did he really deserve that _angel_ disguised as a person taking him to cloud nine only with his mouth, only to finish it letting his own face be used as a canvas for Daichi’s seed?

And why, _why_ did he got even more beautiful when he smiled at him? If the liquid in his face was a result of desire and luxury, why could Daichi only feel extreme happiness, gratitude, and love while seeing him smile at him?

“So, did you like it?” the blonde asked. His tone was innocent, but not in an intentional way — like when he faked innocence to get sexier. It was a genuine question, mixed with a little expectation, like when you get out of the cinema and you want to check if your friend enjoyed the movie as much as you did.

But how in the _hell_ could Daichi _not_ have liked it? The red in his cheeks — he couldn’t see it, but he felt them hot enough —, the sweat on his body, the breath completely out of rhythm. All of these were proof of his contentment. And even if they weren’t, even if Suga was distant to all of that, there was one more evidence. The _amount_ of cum that was spurred in Koushi’s face. Daichi wasn’t sure if it was a mix of the intense pleasure with the accumulated stress from the tournament; all he knew was that he was ashamed for releasing so much.

Well, the blonde’s question was clearly ridiculous and unnecessary. Not bothering with a verbal answer, Daichi simply pulled him, sealing their lips. He kissed him with all passion he got, letting his lips express all the love he felt for the other. He didn’t care if Suga’s face was still dirty, that he would get dirty too. That came from him anyway and, when Daichi wanted to show Koushi how much he loved him, nothing got in his way.

“You are the best thing that has ever happened in my life. If today I’m a good player and a good captain, is because I have you by my side. We don’t know each other since always, and I didn’t start playing volleyball because of you, but since I met you you’ve supported me. Me, and everyone on the team, we wouldn’t have won without you. The ‘flightless crows’ wouldn’t be flying again without you. I love you, Koushi.”

And, for the first time that day, Suga was the one left speechless. He knew the brunette loved him, but every once in a while, Daichi spoke such beautiful words that Koushi thought he was in some romance movie. It was too good to be true. Sawamura Daichi was too good to be true.

“Stop that, you. Seeing you so committed to the team inspires me, you know that.” He said, giving him a little punch on the shoulder. It was exceptionally rare for Suga to be embarrassed, and the only people who managed to achieve that were his mom and Daichi. When he was like this, he didn’t talk much, otherwise, he would stumble with the words.

He got up to go to the toilet and wash his face, but Daichi spoke when he began to walk.

“Where are you going?”

“… bathroom? I know I got all gorgeous, sexy, and wonderful with your cum on my face, but I need to clean myself now, you know.”

“Y-Yeah, sure, but… don’t you want to cum first too? And you’re still clothed, isn’t it bothering you?” Suga hadn’t taken out his pants because they were the pajama ones. He was planning to stroke himself when his job on the brunette finished, so he didn’t bother taking them off. Sure, it was always more comfortable without any fabric on the way, but those were loose enough — unlike Daichi’s jeans, for example — for him to wait without getting suffocated.

“Oh, you know how it is, Daichi, not _everything_ goes the way we planned, so…” he started, embarrassed, turning around in front of the brunette. Suga got up real quick, already on his back when the captain called for him. Daichi said that simply through logic, not because he got a chance to look at his boyfriend's current condition. But now he got it.

“You came?” it was _obvious_ that he came. There was no reason for Koushi to _not_ be supporting an erection right now unless he was already finished. But the brunette asked either way as if to confirm that he was seeing things right. _Suga got so happy by sucking him, by pleasing him, that he came with that._

“Fuck, Koushi, I’m serious. Any of these days my heart won’t take it anymore…” he said, letting his head fall back in the pillow. He heard the blonde laugh and resume his walk to the bathroom. He wanted to help him clean up, but the orgasm he had was so intense his legs were still weak. “Hey, Koushi,” he called.

“What?” the other asked through the sound of running water.

“I think my soul left when I came.” He heard him laugh.

“I’m sorry to inform you, but you better take your soul back, ‘cause there’s more tomorrow.”

“WHAT?” he screamed, supporting himself on his elbows. He looked at the bathroom, seeing Suga’s head poking out of the door.

“You didn’t think that was all, did you? I took care of you today because of that hit in your cheek, but tomorrow we’ll celebrate our victory and the fact that you were an amazing captain.” He smiled in the dirtiest way he could before disappearing into the bathroom again.

At that moment, Sawamura Daichi realised something: he didn’t know when he would die. It could be tomorrow — it would _very much probably_ be tomorrow — but it could not. Regardless of the day, the cause of his death, without a hint of doubt, would certainly be Sugawara Koushi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took soo long to write. Mostly because I changed my mind three times during it. I knew I wanted an extent blowjob, but first I thought of them fucking afterward. Then, I changed it for Daichi fingering Suga. Then, for Suga masturbating and Daichi watching it. In the end, that was the result, and I'm satisfied with it x3
> 
> Anyway, hope you guys liked it <3


	2. Celebrate

Daichi woke up feeling totally relaxed. The stress from the tournament was gone, he got some rest, and yesterday he had such an intense orgasm he almost passed out. Now, he was feeling light as a feather, as if nothing could bother him.

Then, he remembered.

“Bother” wasn’t the correct word. Daichi was still happy, without any weight, or responsibility on his shoulders. But he was starting to feel a bit… uneasy. After his boyfriend’s _show_ , he thought it was over, but Suga told him that there would be more today.

 _“You are young, an athlete, you got a healthy heart. You are not dying because of a heart attack, regardless of what Suga comes up with.”_ He thought, trying to calm himself down.

What was fuelling his anxiety/curiosity was that they had till the end of the afternoon — which was when Suga’s parents would be back — to do that. Not knowing exactly when the other was going to attack was making Daichi nervous.

They chose to study a bit — tournament was over, but school was still on — on Suga’s bedroom during the morning. Daichi was reading a book laying in bed while the ash-blonde was using the table to answer some Math exercises. Even if they weren’t side by side, nor studying the same subject, they liked to share this moment “together”.

After two hours, Suga got up from his chair to lay down by Daichi’s side, releasing a deep sigh. “Winning or losing, it’s always a bit weird to go back to studying right the next day.”

“Uhum.” The brunette answered without conviction.

“You don’t mind ‘cause you always start with History. I wanna see you answer a whole page of Physics or Math exercises straight ahead.”

“If you don’t like it, just change do something else.”

“Hm. Good idea.” Suga closed Daichi’s book, putting it on the bedside table. Taking advantage that the brunette was laying on his side, he just needed to push him a little so that his back was fully laid on the mattress. He straddled his hips and smiled. “So, what do you think we should do, _captain_?”

Regardless of his position, it was quite rare for someone to call him ‘captain’. Suga and Asahi obviously called him only by his name, and the kouhais just added the ‘-san’. That’s why Daichi figured out Koushi’s intention through the use of that word.

“Now?” he took his hands to the blonde’s thighs, just because. Even if they weren’t doing anything sexual, Daichi liked to leave his hands there whenever Suga was really close to him. 

“I think it’s better if we do it before lunch.”

“Why? Jesus, Koushi, what are you up to?”

“ _Me?_ I’m not up to anything. But if I want to celebrate both our victory and the fact that you were an amazing captain, nothing fairer than doing whatever you want, right?” Daichi didn’t answer, just raised an eyebrow with an intriguing look.

Seeing that the brunette would take too long to decide, Suga chose to inspire him. He held his shoulders, turning their bodies. With the other on top of him, he crossed his legs on Daichi’s sides, joining their hips. He was also pulling him down by the shoulders, close enough that their breaths were already mixing, but far enough for them to still be able to stare at the other.

“C’mon, captain, not a single idea?”

“Well, I… I kinda wanted you bouncing on me, but… with your back turned to me.” The brunette spoke uncertainly. Daichi wasn’t shy when it came to dirty talk, but he had some trouble with it when they weren’t in the mood.

“Hm, nice. Anything else?”

“I want you to suck me.” He said, now with conviction.

“Aw, wasn’t yesterday’s show enough for you?”

“It was amazing, one of the best orgasms of my life. But you didn’t _suck_ me, and I missed this cute mouth around me.” To emphasise his statement, he touched Suga’s face, trailing his toe on his bottom lip.

The blonde smiles, taking the hand and kissing each finger, before pecking Daichi on the lips.

“Anything for my captain.”

“I’m telling you, you spoil me too much.”

“So what? I don’t see a problem with that.” He smiled, and now it was Daichi’s turn to shower him with kisses.

The most incredible thing about Suga wasn’t the fact that he had an angelic and a devilish side. In a certain way, everyone’s got it. The most incredible thing about him was how he managed to change from one to the other in a matter of seconds. Daichi had just said that he wanted to be sucked, he agreed, and now they were kissing passionately and smiling while rolling around the bed. And honestly, even though sex with Koushi was amazing, these lovey-dovey moments were the ones that made the brunette’s heart fill with happiness.

Daichi didn’t have any kinks regarding being called ‘master’, ‘sir’, nor anything related to giving orders. But he had to admit, he enjoyed having Koushi obeying him without complaining. That meant the brunette could savour that body without having to struggle for it. Not that Suga would deny his touches, but the blonde was usually so hungry for him that Daichi had to _ask_ him to appreciate his body before the actual fucking started.

While Daichi was all muscles, Suga had a more delicate body. Not the feminine-delicate kind. The blonde was clearly a man, but his muscles mingled with his beautiful curves underneath that smooth pale skin. He simply wasn’t robust like Daichi or Asahi. When they started to explore each other’s body, the brunette felt as if in a treasure hunt, trying to discover more beauty marks in Koushi, just like the one on his face. Now he already knew the exact location of them all, always making sure to strip and kiss one by one. The setter would be lying if he said he didn’t feel loved when being treasured like this.

After Suga adjusted himself on the mattress, head comfortably pillowed, Daichi also positioned himself with one knee on each side of the other’s face. He caressed his cheek with his hand. The setter leaned into the touch, turning his face a bit to the side so that he could kiss his palm. He smiled at him, and Daichi knew that that was his green light.

He held his length, aiming it for Suga’s lips. The smaller boy gave it a quick kiss on the head before opening his mouth and rolling his tongue around it, then allowing Daichi to enter. It wasn’t rough: both of them had already done more intense blowjobs, but never on this specific position. The brunette already had Koushi almost swallowing all of him, but always while on his knees or lying in bed as well. Never under him, once the captain was afraid of hurting him. At that moment, however, he just wanted to feel the setter’s wet heat embracing him. Neither brutality nor speed was necessary. He just needed to be loved and caressed by his boyfriend’s lips.

Also, that sight was to be slowly appreciated. Suga usually sucked him while maintaining visual contact and the current angle only made it better, allowing the captain to see more of the setter’s face. That handsome face, with those cheeks already starting to blush. Those lips, so sexy around his length, but at the same time so beautiful in what Daichi figured was the closest to a smile Koushi could get at the moment. And the best of all: those eyes. The very same eyes that transmitted him such confidence — both inside and outside of the court —, that smiled at him, showing him that hive love was genuine. It was because of those eyes that the brunette knew, Koushi was sucking him to please him, spoil him, yes, but also because he himself was enjoying it. Even though he never said that in an explicit way — _“feeling you hot and hard in my tongue, watching you pant while looking at me as if I’m a divine creature is one of the best sensations you provide me”_ — Daichi would figure it out only through the message his eyes transmitted. Not to mention it was no longer a secret that Suga _loved_ to savour his dick. And, well, the captain was a bit proud at that.

His hips were moving slowly, at the perfect rhythm. Enough for him to see part of his erection going in and out of Suga’s mouth, and also for the other to roll his tongue around any part of that length.

They remained like this for a while, enjoying the moment. It was always better when they were in no rush. Deeming himself wet enough and judging by the blonde’s lips which were already bright red, Daichi pulled out of that mouth. Getting off of him, he leaned to the side, grabbing the condom and the lube in one of the drawers. Placing them on top of the bedside table, he turned to Suga. “May I prep you?”

“Of course, love. I already said you can do whatever you want. Besides, I also missed your fingers inside me.” Koushi smiled. Daichi gave him a peck on the lips, smiling back.

“Okay. Now it’s your turn to be on top of me.”

Changing positions, now Daichi was with his back on the mattress, with Koushi kneeling over him, but with his back turned to him. They weren’t used to doing it like this, after all the brunette always enjoyed watching the blonde’s expression while fingering him. But the head he received yesterday made him want to play just a bit with that body.

Before the brunette could even ask, Koushi took the lead, grabbing his own ass and opening it with his hands, exposing the pink hole. He looked over his shoulder and smiled at Daichi. “Sugawara Koushi, opened 24h for you, baby.” He winked. Daichi laughed at that but felt his cock twitch at those words.

He grabbed the lube, not wasting time while spreading it on his fingers. Having Suga opened for him like that, _so close_ , was cruelly tempting. But the captain knew that if he put his lips on that puckered skin, he wouldn’t stop until the other came. Not that it was a bad thing, but an orgasm like that usually left Koushi with weak legs, and that was not an option this time. Daichi wanted the blonde bouncing on him, and that’s what he would get.

He touched the sinful hole with the pad of his finger, smiling when he felt it twitch. He entered it slowly, till he was knuckles deep. Although it went in easily — the extra amount of lube helped — he could feel the walls squeezing him. He kept moving his finger inside, adding another when he found no resistance anymore.

Although he couldn’t use his mouth, he spared no energies while moving his digits, touching Suga’s prostate here and then. He felt the boy tremble with every contact on his sweet spot, but the other still kept his cheeks open. After all, Daichi wasn’t torturing him. He thought of doing so, but he himself wasn’t patient enough. He wanted to be inside the other soon. Obviously, this didn’t stop him from prepping the other correctly. And who said that you could only have fun when teasing? The captain loved to move his fingers inside Koushi, brushing all of the spots on his inner walls. At the end of the day, that was a great privilege.

“Daichi, please…” the smaller boy asked. He would, indeed, do everything the brunette wanted, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t ask him to hurry up.

Daichi moved one of his hands around the blonde’s waist, touching his dick for the first time that day. He wasn’t surprised to find him already dripping a bit — Suga loved having his ass played with — but he decided to mock him just a bit.

“Are you that eager to have me inside you, Koushi?”

“It’s been so long, I missed you so much, Dai… Let me sit on it, c’mon.”

“Sure, baby.” He grabbed the condom, tossing it to Suga. “It’s all yours.”

The setter wasted no time on straddling Daichi’s hips. His length was even wetter, a result of the previous blowjob mixed with the pre-cum that was starting to leak out. Fortunately, Suga was skillful, rolling the condom easily. Soon, he was sinking down that delicious length.

“Oh, baby, I missed you so much…” he confessed in a needy voice while sinking all the way down, till his cheeks met Daichi’s hips. Feeling his muscles opening up at the first invasion was one of the best feelings during sex, in Koushi’s opinion. Of course he had missed it.

Suga started to move in no time. He went up and down slowly, rolling his hips to feel the length brush every spot in his walls. Not to mention the tight grip on his waist — _oh,_ those hands grabbed him in such a good way. But he didn’t remain on this rhythm for long, being interrupted by Daichi.

“Koushi, love, I know this is good, but I said I wanted you _bouncing_ on me, not just sitting.” Suga smiled. That was true. Well, if that’s what he wanted, so be it. In the blink of an eye, the captain’s wish was fully granted. The setter bounced on him sinfully, with such intensity even the bed was moving along. Daichi already started to let out some moans. Interesting thing: the brunette wasn’t vocal on bed but, for a reason the blonde didn’t know, every time he was ridden, he let his voice out. Koushi must look really good while jumping on his cock.

Daichi was moving along with his pace. Every time Suga went down, he thrust up. Also, his hands were still grabbing that beautiful waist without interrupting it. Actually, it only helped, since it made the blonde go down with more force. On some occasions, he would prefer to settle his fingers on those delicious pale cheeks, opening them to see his length being swallowed by that body. Today, however, he opted for the speed and strength of his movements. ‘Cause seeing that ass jiggle every time their bodies met was a wonderful sight.

Even though the blonde was doing things as Daichi pleased, he _obviously_ was still a little devil trying to push the captain to his limits. So the brunette wasn’t surprised at all when Suga started to speak. “Oh, Daichi, you’re going to so deep inside me! Fucking me so good… I missed being fucked by you, so much! I love it when you fuck my hole like this, so good…”

Something snapped inside of Daichi. In one second, he was lying on the mattress with Suga straddling him. The next moment, the setter was lying on his stomach with the captain above him, one knee at each side of his legs, that were now joined. Luckily, the lube was still on the bed next to them, so the brunette grabbed it once more, pouring a bit more on Koushi’s entrance and around it, on his cheeks.

He entered his boyfriend once more. With Koushi “closed” like that, he couldn’t go very deep, but the extra tightness made up for it. And the extra lube helped Daichi move without problems. But before resuming his thrusts, he needed to confirm something.

“Hurts?” he asked, giving a testing thrust. After receiving a “no” as an answer, he went back to slamming that sinful body. “You like being fucked by me, Koushi?” he asked during his insane pace “It’s okay, cause I love fucking you too. And your ass takes me so well. I love seeing you so hungry for my cock.”

Suga could only moan. First: he loved Daichi’s dirty talk. He himself expressed his desires like that, so why wouldn’t he like when his boyfriend did the same? Second: he loved that hot body over him. Currently, it was even better: feeling himself trapped between the mattress and those huge muscles pressing on his back.

Not to mention the sounds: Daichi thrusts against his cheeks were sounding like slaps and _fuck_ if that wasn’t making Koushi horny. They never did it — just some innocent slaps here and then — but Suga would love to feel that hand spanking his ass as if it were a volleyball (call him a masochist, he didn’t mind).

Everything was so intense he couldn’t even ratiocinate enough to think about touching his own dick. Thank God, ‘cause he wouldn’t be able to even if he tried. Daichi’s thrusts were slamming his hips down hard, almost mixing him within the sheets. There was no way he could fit his hand there. Also, all that pressure on his length was actually good. The only thing he managed to do on that position was turning his face to the side, so that he could breathe (and moan) better.

The captain was in ecstasy with all that. The same voice that yelled at them some days before, telling them to stay calm at the beginning of the game, scaring the shit out of everyone, was the same voice that was now moaning non-stop. And Daichi felt happy and proud to know that he was the only one who had the honour to hear those moans. The same setter that, both against Seijoh and Shiratorizawa, went into court and proved his worth, was now melting underneath him.

Some people got the wrong idea about Koushi, deeming him submissive during sex. They’ve actually switched a couple of times before. The only reason why Daichi was usually the top was that Suga simply liked to have the brunette inside him. But this didn’t turn him into a lifeless doll, whose only purpose was to satisfy his boyfriend. If sex needed both of them to happen, then both of them would be actively participating.

To be honest, it was the setter that had the captain on the palm of his hand. How many times did the brunette just lay there, letting Koushi take control and ride him like there was no tomorrow? How many times was Daichi’s pace controlled only by the blonde’s words? (And this because they didn’t even have a control kink. Imagine if they did.) How many times had Suga taken him to cloud nine only with his mouth? 

It was obvious that Daichi also preferred to be inside that tight wet heat, but if Suga chose to put him on all fours and fuck him till he could no longer cum, the captain would agree without having second thoughts. Koushi never failed to pleasure him, so why would he deny him?

That’s why Daichi loved it when the other just gave himself over like that. He felt honoured by the trust and love the setter had for him. Because that was how their relationship worked: Koushi made Daichi feel a lot of things, all of them (really) good.

“Fuck, Koushi, I love you so much. You are so beautiful, so perfect to me, so… everything. I love you so much. Love you, love you, love y-” his babbling was interrupted by a scream underneath him. Suga was already feeling overwhelmed by the other, and when he heard those sweet words, he got to his limit and came.

Daichi, on the other hand, was caught out of guard. Koushi always moaned louder on his orgasms, but it was unusual for him to _scream_. And knowing he did it because of his words of _love_ , and not because of some dirty talk… The brunette really didn’t get how could he deserve such an angel in his life. Even in the middle of something so carnal, so sinful, the blonde boy was still an angel. Because the sound leaving his mouth and that beautiful face clenching in pleasure was nothing else but the portrait of heaven. Daichi’s heaven on Earth.

With that, the captain came as well, so hard he almost passed out. For two times in a row, Koushi managed to take his soul out through his orgasm. Well, maybe that was the blonde’s mission in life and he didn’t tell Daichi yet.

He remained there, while they were still catching their breaths. He tangled their fingers, trailing kisses on Suga’s shoulders. Both of them needed a nice bath and a nice _lunch_ — you don’t fuck like that without spending some energy. But that could wait a bit. At that moment, all that Daichi wanted to feel was Koushi’s, his personal angel, presence.


End file.
